Darkness is Dangerous
by Gubbygub3
Summary: Inspired by Vocaloid's, 'The Dark Wood Circus.' When Donatello investigates a murder of two of their junkyard friends, he's taken and put as a dark circus's main attraction. Will his brothers be able to save him? Dark fic. Will also contain minor turtlecest. :p First post! :D
1. Chapter 1

?'s POV~

"Look at what's entering the junkyard. It's a giant turtle!"

I could almost feel my eyes popping out of their sockets at the sight on the screen; a five foot terrapin sauntering around like a human!

'The freak will fit in perfectly with the others. To think we were satisfied with the group of homeless we found!'

"Sir, I think we just found our main attraction!"

Donnie's POV~

'Something's off.'

One hand grabbing my bo staff, I used the other to reach into my duffel and pull out a flashlight. Entering the abandoned dump, I let it scan over the darkness.

'Now this is odd. Usually my friends have a fire burning, but this place is uninhibited. Where could they be?'

Walking deeper into the junkyard, I kept myself alert for any signs of life. As I took quiet steps forward, my skin trembled from the night's low temperature.

'It's always cold at this time, plus winter is approaching. Why didn't I bring a coat?'

Oh right. I didn't even grab a pair of mittens because I marched out of the lair due Leo's ridiculous lecture.

'I know Leo cares for us, but sometimes I think he overdoes it…'

I faltered when something wet stuck to the bottom of my foot. Lifting it up, I aimed the light on the moisture, and cringed at its crimson color.

'Oh no, what happened here?'

Nobody I could think of would have any desire or need to attack homeless. To almost any cult, they have no worth.

'So what's the motive here?'

Shining the device forward, it uncovered a long trail of blood. Immediately, my eyes widened in shock and distress. Running alongside the stream, I tightened the grip on my weapon. As I got to the end of the ominous path, the gruesome scene made me gasp. Two bodies, mutilated, to a point that they were unrecognizable. The contents of their stomachs lying about, almost decorating the gory sight. The heads of the victims, both apparently male from what I could see, were gone. I couldn't tell if they were removed by force or with more medical means from where my feet were planted, and I wasn't ready to go any closer. My body began to tremor and hyperventilate all at once; I couldn't seem to get a hold of myself.

'C'mon, the rest of your friends' lives may rely on you, so get it together!'

Taking out my cell, shaky hands began to dial Raph's number. This came as quite a surprise to me; Leo is the one I'd usually call, since we tend to lean on each other in times of need. Was I still frustrated with him from his moralizing? I let those thoughts die as I listened to the hot-head's voice on the other line.

"Yeah Donnie, what is it? Just so ya know, Leo's still pretty pissed, so I suggest ya don't come home for a little bit. He jus' needs some time to chill out."

I almost didn't hear him due to the ringing in my ears, but I forced myself to focus.

"Raph, something happened with our friends at the junkyard. Two of them are dead, and I don't even know who! Their heads. . .oh gosh, their heads were removed! You guys need to get out here now!"

Taking note of my brother's silence, I could feel my knees going weak.

'Please, just speak to me! I need reassurance right now…'

". . .said that someone killed 'dem and their heads are missin'."

'He must be telling the others what's going on.'

I almost removed the phone away from my ear slit at Leo's barking.

"Donnie, get back to the lair, that's an order! Whoever did that could still be out there, and you have no back up! Are you listening?"

Frustration was starting to brew with my eldest brother; I can't just leave!

"Leonardo, I'm ashamed of you! These are our friends, so aren't we responsible to investigate?"

My guess was Leo was just as irritated with my choices, and I could hear his low growl through the phone.

"That's the police's job, not ours'. Donatello, you will come home this instant!"

His words made me scoff, all fear forgotten, and replaced with rage.

"You know how law enforcement is with homeless people! Besides, I doubt the perpetrator is still here!"

I said that last line with fake confidence. The blood is fresh, so the murderer could be stalking me right now, and I don't even know it. . .

Oh no.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"That doesn't matter! Donnie, I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear? Please, just come back!"

Glancing about for any sudden movements, I kept my bo prepared one-handedly.

"Leo, I know you care about us, but I'm not leaving. Either you come and help me out, or I fight this guy alone."

I hoped my stubbornness would win me this battle, but then the blue-banded ninja did something unexpected.

"Donnie, dude, please come back. I don't wanna see you get hurt, bro', and I think Leo's right on this one; it's not safe."

That was something I wasn't prepared for. Tactical Leonardo putting his secret weapon on: Mikey. I let out a sigh of defeat before responding to my baby brother.

"Alright, little bro, I'll come home. Just remind him that this isn't going to work every-"

Clatter. Turning my head in the direction of the noise, I could feel the anxiety shoot right up my spine once again.

"Donnie, are ya there? Say somethin'!"

Washing the ash off my throat with a gulp, I kept my eyes on a specific pile of trash.

"I-I'm here Raph, but I think whoever did this is watching me, so I don't know if I can make it back to the manhole cover without getting into conflict. I'm. . .I'm sorry."

Taking slow and silent steps towards the scrapheap, I bent my knees, ready to pounce if necessary.

"It's okay, we're on our way now, so stay on this line, alright? Don't try to make contact on your own."

Immediate relief flooded through my body. I just hoped they'd make it in time.

"I hear you Leo. . ."

I felt so relaxed, I didn't even bother to check behind that certain heap of junk. . .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Pairing(s): Leo/Don, Raph/Don

Rating: PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

_Earlier, back in the lair (Leo's POV)~_

"Leo, please, I'm going stir crazy down here! I just want to go and see what I can find."

"We all are, Don, but while Sensei is away, I'm in charge. Orders are orders, and you are honor bound to follow them."

The aura forming around Donatello was abnormal; so full of frustration and agitation. It's not like him to argue with me, or with anyone. When our souls clashed, words spew out of our mouths like bullets, not necessarily attempting to kill, but only to wound, and make the point clear. Unlike my fights with Raphael, sometimes consisting of physical assault, we used our literacy, and it would turn the lair into a verbal battle ground.

'Please, just listen to me.'

"Honor bound? Are you questioning my loyalty to Master Splinter?"

Although I was taken aback by his inquiry, my body didn't show it. My frame was tall and robust, like a statue, while Don's was leaning with crossed arms; in our wars, he's usually the attacker, and I, the defender, yet returning each blow just as hard.

"I'd never doubt your devotion to him, but I'm curious about your allegiance to me, as his temporary substitute." 

That got a gasp out of my intelligent brother. When he's hit, he makes it obvious, as a new expression would form on his face; I'm quite the opposite.

"All these years, I've never doubted your decisions or abilities. You've always had my support, and you know it! You're blowing this thing way out of proportion!"

I kept my face firm, even though my heart was hurting.

'I just care about you Donnie . . . maybe more than I should.'

"That is true, but I don't think I am. Master trusted me with the safety of his family, and I'm not going to dishonor him just because you want to go dump diving, especially when there's nothing specific that you require."

Donatello's face expressed that of guilt, but he attempted to hold his ground.

"What about our friends? I haven't seen them since Sensei left."

The words immediately fell out of my mouth without much thought.

"Are you going to use the homeless as an excuse to leave?"

Don's look was a mixture of hurt and anguish, balling his fists.

"Those homeless happen to be our companions, if you've forgotten. You know what? I'm done arguing, whether you like it or not."

With that, my brother grabbed his duffel and weapon, and sauntered out of the lair, my shouts and pleas ignored.

/

Present, Leo's POV~

A sigh broke through my thin lips as I sprinted ahead of my younger siblings through the sewer tunnels; my cell in hand.

"Donatello," I said, "Find a place to hide until we get there, alright? Try to avoid any confrontation with this guy."

Static.

"Don, Donnie! What's happening up there, bro'?"

My response was more crackling noises that made my blood turn to ice. Is he fighting this madman already, or was he taken by surprise? More questions began to rise up as I quickened my pace.

"Sorry, I fell and dropped my phone. I'm okay Leo, really I. . . mph!"

Relief was soon transformed into panic as we all made out muffled groans echoing through the device.

_Don's POV~_

Two hands wrapped around me from behind; one covering my mouth with a cloth, and the other locking itself onto my hip. Shaking my head aggressively, I forced myself to struggle as I could feel the symptoms of chloroform taking over. My cell falling to the trash-infested floor, I gripped my weapon with both hands, and forced it backwards. A gasp was heard from behind me, the material removed as the perpetrator stumbled back. Spinning on my heels to face the predator, I attempted to focus my blurred vision; the world spinning around me.

'I can't fight like this. . .I'm done.'

Footing unstable, my legs gave out as I hit the ground shell first. Victorious laughter shot through the night as the man stepped closer, dragging me across the dirtied surface

/

?'s POV~

Overwhelming excitement pumping through me, I almost leaped while pulling the terrapin towards the truck.

'Master Akumu will be quite pleased with my catch! I wonder what Dr. Nyx will do when he sees this freak in person; probably piss his pants!'

As I exited the junkyard, my eyes shifted to the creature, who was experiencing the full effect of Trichloromethane.

'I wonder what the thing was doing in the junkyard. Guess it doesn't really matter.'

Reaching the vehicle, I opened the freight and chucked the turtle inside without care, expressions of terror upon the homeless' faces. The eldest one crawled towards it, and gave me a look of pure hatred. The others just cowered about in the cargo hold, trembling so much that they were shaking the automobile.

"Aw, are you guys still scared of me? All I did was kill two of your buddies because they decided to fight back. Besides, Yami loves heads, especially the brain."

Shutting the hold, I hummed while entering the driver's seat.

'I'm going to get a promotion for sure! Maybe instead of searching for participants, I'll get to perform with them!'

I could feel myself sweating just at the thought of being a part of the show. As I wiped the dripping perspiration off my forehead, I turned on the ignition, and began to drive back to the secret location.

TBC


End file.
